


Reckless Decisions

by BlackSoul333



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Mentioned Demon Brothers (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoul333/pseuds/BlackSoul333
Summary: MC's lived for too long in their human body so they try something reckless...there's no guarantee it will workMammon x MCTW: blood, death, screaming
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Reckless Decisions

Everyone had noticed it. Noticed the way MC's eyes had been glazing over more and more everyday - the way they'd been detached from reality. Everyone had tried their best to help MC through whatever seemed to be bothering them, but nothing helped: no amount of anime with Levi or pampering with Asmo or sport with Beel could wake them from their trance-like state. They didn't even seem to want to mess around and play pranks as usual with Mammon. Needless to say, he was confused - what had happened to his jovial, mischievous little human? Contrary to his usually obnoxious personality, he had noticed the shift first. It started small, with MC deciding they didn't want to mess with people - their favourite thing to do. 

_"MC! MCCC!" the voice of their beloved Mammon excitedly rang in their ears. They got up from Mammon's bed with a smile (they'd been missing him so invaded his room). He ran into their arms for a hug and kiss as always. Normally, MC handles Mammon's weight being shoved onto them perfectly fine, but today, they stumbled.  
Mammon sprang back, PRUDENTLY[?] voicing his concern, but MC brushed it off as "nothing" and calmed down their agitated demon.  
After animatedly suggesting his idea of trying out a new, 'awesome' way to prank a RAD teacher, Mammon knew MC would excitedly agree - or so he thought. With a sad smile, MC declined his offer, "You're welcome to go alone, Doll - maybe take Levi with you?"  
Pouting, Mammon argued, "Noo I wanna spend time with ya!! Ya want cuddles from the Great Mammon right here at home? Is that why ya don't want to go?"  
Smiling, MC nodded, lying down on Mammon's bed. Mammon joined them, enveloping them in his arms. MC could smell the familiar, comforting scent of their absolute favourite demon. They knew he'd miss them when..._

Soon, MC had morphed into an empty shell, only feeling remotely alive when they were cuddling Mammon, who even stopped going out gambling almost every night to stay with his beloved. They were like porcelain: fragile, beautiful, weak; but he knew they had guts of steel - way more guts than him! What could have shaken them so?  
This state led to Mammon crying hysterically whenever he was away from MC: the kitchen at night (found and comforted by Beel), the library, and even a RAD toilet cubicle. 

Everything was revealed after two long, painful, months of this. It was a student council meeting and MC was present - physically, at least. They were lost in their own little world: leaning on Mammon, eyes glassier than ever.  
Diavolo was talking to them all about a new school event: "blah blah bl-"  
"Diavolo, how strong are you?" MC questioned, sitting up and staring Diavolo in the eye.  
Diavolo blinked in surprise at the question. "MC? MC is everything o-"  
"Kill me, Diavolo." MC cut him off, their tone pleading. "Please. I'm tired now...so very tired...I..."  
Mammon's hand gripped MC's wrist hard, his absolute astonishment stopped his voice box working. A look of shock painted his face, the same look being mirrored around the whole table - even Belphie was sitting straight up, staring wide eyed at MC.  
A quiet "MC..." rolled off Lucifer's lips. His expression was forlorn. They had brought peace among the brothers at times when even the threat of Cerberus couldn't quieten the boys. They had even united them once more! But now what would happen if Satan goes off on a rampage because Beel had eaten all the food in the fridge again?  
A loud CRASH echoed around the walls of the room, the sound of broken glass skidding across the floor scratched against everyone's ears. Barbatos was frozen in place, hands still outstretched in front of him as if he was still holding his tea tray. He knew this would happen - but in this timeline?! It wasn't supposed to happen! What had gone wrong? His extreme distress evident through his rigid form.  
"MC?!" Asmo exclaimed, "MC, darling..."  
His eyes welled up with tears, voice cracking with heavy despair. He thought of all the times he'd concentrated on himself instead of them. If he could do it all again, he would definitely, definitely pay them more attention. He focused on his fingers, picking at his beautifully manicured nails and wishing for a second try, just give him one more chance-  
The twin's faces mirrored each other perfectly: violet eyes wide and staring at MC, lips slightly parted in disbelief. Beel's mind had short-circuited. The only thing he could hear was MC's torn voice asking - no, begging - for death, echoing in his head, ringing in his ears, bouncing off the inside of his skull, leaving cracks wherever their voice collided.  
Belphie's mind was reeling. Why did they want to die? Was it him? It was him. He shouldn't have tried to kill them all those years ago. He had made them uncomfortable. But would anything he said help? Would they even care anymore?  
Wriggling their wrist out of Mammon's grasp in guilt, MC looked down at the table. "I-I'm sorry...I'm tired. I can't even go back to the human world or I grow shrivelled and old and - I should be dead by now!"  
Diavolo stood up slowly. "MC...please, think about what you have just proposed I do. You should not be dead - if you were to be dead, why are you here? Heart beating, lungs filling with air?"  
Levi gasped, eyes welling up with tears. In his mind, he could see flashbacks of his non-stop rambling, guilt blurring his vision - or were those the tears? "N-no MC you c-can't...I-I'm sorry...p-please don't d-"  
"...They're right."  
The flat voice of Satan hauntingly rang around the room. His gaze was directed at the table, emerald eyes shining. "Human brains, human bodies...they aren't built to live for centuries. But MC...we can get you spells and potions - things to make it better! I have knowledge of all three worlds at my fingertips! Let me h-"  
A small, sad smile adorned MC's face as they interrupted him. His mention of potions and knowledge had sparked an idea in them - but they couldn't say it out loud.  
"Satan, it's okay. My time's here...and I'm sure the cunt sitting up there thinks so too. It's o-"  
"NO!"  
The anguished scream of Mammon shook the very ground of the Devildom.  
Diavolo stood up, his face serious. "Nobody is dying. Lucifer, see to it that MC is watched at all times."  
"Yes Lord Diavolo."  
None of the brothers argued. None of them said it out loud, but they all knew something huge was going to happen - only Barbatos knew what. 

Lucifer looked at the clock: 1am. He sighed. The sound of Mammon in the kitchen, pouring himself yet another glass of beer, met his ears as he crept along the corridor to MC's room. All the brothers were restless after the events of the afternoon, followed by MC coming home and barricading themselves in their room without telling anyone anything. None of them had slept until midnight - even Belphie and Asmo.  
Asmo had been awake, shuffling around his room, postponing his beauty sleep; Levi had been softly muttering to Henry, not even playing video games. Satan hadn't left the library, no doubt looking for a way to help MC in any way he could - Lucifer knew he had fallen asleep in there, a book pile acting as his duvet. He didn't pass the twins room, but he knew they would have been restless too, probably playing uno or chess to distract themselves from their anxiety.  
But now everyone was silent. Only Mammon was awake - but probably not for long. He was drinking away his worries and Lucifer couldn't blame him.  
No sound was coming from MC's locked room door - not even breathing. Lucifer's heart stopped. Had they-? No. They couldn't have-!  
Lucifer knocked. Nothing.  
He swallowed. "MC, I'm coming in."  
Lucifer broke the door down as quietly as possible to refrain from disturbing his sleeping brothers.  
His eyes fell upon MC on the ground. No movement came from them. Lucifer's eyes widened, his heart hammering wildly in his chest. He rushed towards MC's ever so still body, checking for breathing, a pulse, anything! His search was to no avail, however. It seemed MC was...they had really...  
His eyes fell upon a piece of paper lying beside them. He was about to reach for it-  
Lucifer's door breaking had not gone unnoticed by the other demon awake in the house: Mammon. The snowy haired demon had run towards the faint sound of splintering wood. "Fuck ya doin' Lucifer?! You cr-"  
His voice trailed away as his eyes fell upon the corpse on the floor. He dragged himself over to their carcass on the floor, each step felt like a nightmare. He felt nothing. He felt numb.  
At that moment, Diavolo and Barbatos showed up at MC's room door.  
" I apologise for our intrusion, but I have found it necessary t-" Barbatos trailed off, "Am I too late...?"  
Diavolo was already on the floor beside the still standing, seemingly broken Mammon, checking for a pulse.  
Lucifer and Barbatos made eye contact, both pale. Barbatos picked up the paper, handing it to Lucifer. He gulped before reading it aloud.  
_"...After the meeting with Diavolo, I figured it was extremely unfair of me to ask that of him - so I took matters into my own hands.  
Digging around in the books I'd nicked from Satan a while back, I found a potion. A potion that could turn a human into a demon. It was surprisingly simple for me to make.  
I read about it before I used or made it (obviously) and apparently there's a chance that I can lose my memories. I know...not great, but there's a chance they'll come back? And if they don't, we'll make new memories together!" _  
Lucifer was tearing up now, his voice cracking with emotion as he read.  
He saw the huge _'DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'RE MAMMON'_ at the top of the next page. He smiled sadly, ignoring the warning because mammon was in no state to read right now. Instead, Lucifer directed his reading quietly to Mammon.  
_"Mammon, doll, even if my memories are wiped clean a hundred times, I will always fall for you...over and over I will fall for you because I love you Mammon. I love you my little doll.  
~MC"_  
That seemed to bring Mammon to his breaking point. "BRING THEM BACK"  
"Mammo-" Lucifer started.  
"NO!!" Mammon interrupted aggressively. "BRING THEM THE FUCK BACK! DIAVOLO! LUCIFER...BARBATOS...anyone...please...bring my little doll back-"  
Broken, Mammon dropped to his knees beside MC's body, repeatedly mumbling, "Bring them back...MC...come back..."  
He sobbed dryly, so broken that no tears fell. His breath came out in hysterical, shaky gasps, entire body vibrating.  
His hands tightly hugged his grieving form as his fingernails dug into his sides - but that pain he could bear. The pain in his heart, however...it was excruciating. The only being who never bullied him: calling him adorable and amazing when his brothers called him a scumbag; always being there for him after a particularly harsh punishment of Lucifer's - but no more. They were gone. Forever.  
A comforting arm wrapped around him, pulling him into a hug: Lucifer. He could see how truly crushed his younger brother was, knew he needed comfort and Lucifer was going to give it to him.  
Mammon didn't care who it was. He buried his face in Lucifer, tears finally flowing like frenzied rivers from his eyes.  
There was a soft squelching sound from MC's body - the sound far too soft to be heard over Mammon's shaky sobs. A pair of bare, bloodstained arms reached out from MC's chest, tearing the delicate flesh of the corpse. Placing their palms against the floor either side, the arms pushed. A head popped out, equally drenched in blood which was dripping from the ends of its hair and horns. The rest of the humanoid form began appearing.  
Barbatos breathed out a small sigh of relief after seeing this - it had worked! He knew it worked in this timeline! He cracked a small smile as he watched, knowing that this was the best outcome of any timeline.  
The body had reached its waist before Lucifer noticed. Looking over to Diavolo in shock, he saw that Diavolo was watching in mild horror and interest as the bloodied, live, body of MC crawled its way out of the dead body of MC.  
"Diavolo-" Lucifer began, getting to his feet and standing beside him.  
Diavolo nodded, "It's exactly what you think Lucifer."  
Mammon's sobs had ceased. MC was coming back? What? How?  
They watched as MC's bare, blood-drenched demon form stepped out. Their cold eyes looked around before they rolled their shoulders and neck, throwing their head back and screaming out in anguish, probably causing even the celestial realm to tremble.  
Diavolo stepped forward, reaching out to them. "MC...?"  
MC stopped screaming. Their frosty gaze landed on Diavolo, no recognition in their eyes. They stood for a second like that before -  
"MC NO!" Lucifer jumped forward to grab MC, who had lunged hungrily towards Diavolo. As Lucifer moved the aggressive MC away from him (after draping his own jacket over their naked body), Diavolo chuckled slightly. "I see that MC is as fiery as ever."  
Disapproving of Diavolo's attitude, Lucifer was about to speak but was disrupted by MC going limp in his grasp, murmuring something.  
"Mammon. I want Mammon. Mammon..." MC mumbled his name over and over like a mantra.  
"Take them to him. It is safe," Barbatos told Lucifer calmly.  
Cautiously letting go of the now calm MC, Lucifer was joined by Diavolo and Barbatos as protection in case they lashed out again.  
Mammon was still in a heap on the floor. Eyes shimmering with pearly tears. He scanned the partner he'd loved so much, as Lucifer guided them to him, allowing them to crouch on the floor beside him. He took in their magnificent horns and wings, reaching out to touch their soft skin before launching himself onto them, not caring that he was now soaked in blood, a fresh wave of tears pouring out of his eyes.  
MC's eyes shined with tears, but they didn't know why. Their confusion grew as the glistening tears began dripping down their cheeks. Grief stabbed at their heart, choking them and making their breath come out in gasps. Why? Because this Mammon, who they didn't know yet had requested for, was sobbing.  
"Their memories-" Lucifer began, keeping his voice low.  
Nodding gravely, Diavolo interrupted him, quietly responding, "Yes. Their memories seem to be gone. But they remember Mammon."  
Barbatos gave a slight nod. "Indeed. Some memories have been retained."  
"I should have seen this coming, considering their reckless nature." Lucifer sighed. "We'll watch MC for now...hopefully it's temporary amnesia."  
"It is temporary." Barbatos confirmed.  
Diavolo broke out into a smile, "Well, that means they get their memories back slowly, bit by bit!"  
_'It will hurt them, however...'_ Barbatos thought to himself, _'If this is the timeline it should happen in 3...2...1-'_  
A blood-curdling screech ripped through the House. All eyes flicked towards MC, whose eyes were rolling back into their head, their mind reeling. It hurt. It hurt so much-  
Mammon held them tight, trying to calm them with his soft words and kisses.  
Vague snippets of information began flooding into their head: a pale hand reaching for a mystery book; a figure cuddling a cow pillow; a flash of bright orange hair peeking over the fridge door; a sweet moan passing across a pair of lips while MC's hand ran down his bare, tan chest.  
Each brief image brought with it more and more agony.  
Names painfully fired around their head simultaneously. They didn't know what to focus on. The names didn't match any image: Levi, Satan, Lucifer, Simeon, Asmo, Barbatos...the one name they could place was Mammon's. Mammon's eyes, Mammon's lips, Mammon's heartbeat against their fingertips. They could feel it: his fast-paced heartbeat, full of fear and concern for them. They could hear Mammon's soft voice soothing them, his warm breath tickling their ear.  
Barbatos hurried over in concern. He put his hands to MC's temples, painlessly knocking them out and ceasing their screaming. Diavolo came forward, carefully lifting MC and placing them on their bed, Barbatos' fingers still at MC's temples. Mammon sat beside them, finally having calmed his hysteria. He ran his thumb gently over their cheek. They looked almost dead, and if Mammon's heart wasn't already shredded into the smallest pieces possible, it sure as hell was now. He couldn't bear to see them in so much pain. 

The other brothers had evidently woke up due to the screaming as Satan's concerned voice came from the door. "What the hell is going on?!"  
Belphie and Beel asked in unison, "Why the fuck are you all covered in blood?!" (Beel didn't swear)  
"WHY IS MC DEAD ON THE FLOOR?!" Levi screamed.  
Asmo shrieked, "BUT WHY ARE THEY ALIVE ON THE BED AS WELL?!"  
"AND COVERED IN BLOOD!" Beel added.  
Fear was rising in every one of them until-  
"CALM DOWN!" Lucifer's voice silenced them all.  
"I'll explain what happened," Diavolo said.  
"Thank you, Lord Diavolo. Let's go to the sitting room."  
Diavolo and the brothers (except Mammon) filed out of the room. Their departure had left a strange hollowness which Mammon didn't like at all. He bounced his leg nervously as the blanket of eeries silence settled around them all.  
Barbatos' soft voice pierced the thick veil. "That should hold them. They should wake up tomorrow. When they do, they will not feel this much pain as the initial shock will have worn off. They may not regain all their memories, but they are not lost."  
Mammon smiled weakly, his voice croaky, "I'm just glad they're alive."  
Barbatos nodded. "They are lucky."  
After another moment's silence, Barbatos stood up to make a special tea which would help them all sleep - it was, after all, 2am. 

"We're alone now, doll," Mammon cracked a smile, "Remember what we used to get up to alone? The cuddles, the pranking, the going further..."  
He stopped to think.  
"Maybe I should clean ya up a bit? Get all this blood off ya, put some clothes on ya...I can even sing your favourite song!" 

When MC got up the next day, they were engulfed by twelve bodies: the brothers, angels, royals and Solomon had come to say hi and to tell MC to never give them such a fright ever again.  
MC just weakly smiled, knowing, even with their incomplete memories, that chaos will ensue wherever they are.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello at the note-y bit :)  
> I have a tumblr with this exact fic (and other stuff) on it  
> check my tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blacksoul333) if you like (or don't...idk)
> 
> apologies for spelling or grammar errors - I finished this at 1:30am and didn't proofread a gazzillion times  
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
